Clinton Barnes (Video Game)
Clint is a character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is one of the four leaders of the New Frontier, alongside, Joan, Paul Lingard, and David García. Clint is an active member of the community and remains the most level headed of the leaders, surpassing Joan's front as a kind and trusting leader. He is a neutral player in the events that follow David's removal, though he still remains involved in the situation and tries to bring a peaceful resolution, opting against any form of murder or punishment. Clint's neutral and peaceful behavior is rarely broken, and has only been violent if needed to, such as after David is spared from his execution. (Determinant) Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Clint's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that he was a botanist, and may have lived in or near Richmond at the time. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Above The Law" TBA "Thicker Than Water" David and Javier are trapped in the New Frontier's jail cell. Clint appears and tells them Joan has a plan for David and leaves them in a cell, before taking David later. Clint is present when Joan begins her speech, and sentences David to death by hanging for his actions. After David accuses her of lying, Joan reveals one (Badger), three (Badger, Max and Lonnie) or four (Badger, Max, Lonnie and Dr. Lingard) corpses of people Javier and David killed as evidence. She places an ultimatum on Javier - choose one of them to spare. Clint is reluctant, but stays silent after Joan defends her actions. After either choosing to spare Ava or Tripp, Joan betrays Javi's choice, and shoots the person you chose. Either Ava dies by being shot in the head, or Tripp dies by being shot in the neck. Clint, after witnessing Tripp/Ava's death, attempts to resolve the conflict and urges to strike a deal with Javier - take David and the rest of his group out of there, and do not come back. Joan disagrees, but Clint forces her to cooperate. David, enraged, tells Javier to shoot Joan. At this point, the player is presented with a choice, negotiate and accept the deal, or shoot Joan dead. If Javier Shoots Joan: Javier will shoot Joan in the eye, killing her instantly, which sparks a shootout within the square. Clint attempts to escape amid the chaos, but is seen by David, who gives chase, along with Ava (Determinant) and Gabriel (Determinant). 'If Javier Accepts The Deal: '''Javier accepts Clint's deal. Clint unties David, who ends up going against the deal by disarming a New Frontier member and holding Clint hostage. While David is distracted, Clint manages to break free of David's grip and attempts to wrestle the gun away from him, causing the gun to go off, which sparks chaos within the square. Seeing his dad in danger, Gabe runs up to the stage and attempts to pull Clint off of David, distracting him long enough for David to grab the gun, who proceeds to shoot and kill Clint without hesitation. "From the Gallows" Clint will appear in this episode if Javier didn't accept Clint's deal and shot Joan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clint has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death ''(Determinant) Killed By *David García *Gabriel García (Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) After Javier witnesses Joan order the execution of either Ava or Tripp, Clint attempts to resolve the conflict between Javier's group and Joan in a non-violent manner. If Javier accepts Clint's offer, Clint frees David from the gallows, after which David immediately grabs and holds Clint hostage, insisting that he refuses to take the deal, and will not accept peace until Joan is dead. Clint manages to break free of David's grip, causing the gun to go off in the process, sparking chaos within the square. As Clint and David struggle over the gun, Gabe attempts to pull Clint off of his father, distracting him long enough for David to shoot Clint in the face, killing him instantly. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Determinant) Trivia *It was confirmed by Telltale that Clint was a botanist before the apocalypse. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New Frontier Category:NPC Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown